Those who were left behind
by shatteredxxglass
Summary: When Elizabeth goes on a school trip to England, someone from her past will be waiting there - but who. BxE . Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Hi, sorry the first chapers kind of short, I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

I must start by telling you something about myself. I am Elizabeth, a 16 year old vampire, well in appearance. Before you start screaming and running away I would like to smooth out some of the common misconceptions surrounding vampires. We don't kill when we hunt, well I don't anyway, holy water doesn't burn us and the majority of us think garlic is just another disgusting human food.

When I was human I lived with my Mother and Father in your typical American neighbourhood, my sister had died before I was born and to my mother, I was the daughter that she once lost.

I used to love school, I was intelligent to say the least – learning came naturally to me and school soothed my thirst for knowledge.

We were a picture perfect family, living a picture perfect life.

You may be wondering how I came to be a vampire.

My name for example may give you a few ideas -

I am Elizabeth Isabella Swan.


	2. Back to where it all began

Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, this chapter is going back to the start, to Elizabeth's human life

Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, this chapter is going back to the start, to Elizabeth's human life. I really hope you enjoy it.

Back to where it all began.

I was 16 and living in Florida when it all began. I was a student at spring falls high school – it was a really nice school, I had friends there, but I never seemed to fit in. My mum Renee and my dad Phil say that I remind them so much of my sister Bella; she died before I was born. Bella and I had the same pale face and slender, some what weak frame, sometimes my mum used to get upset from just looking at me, I reminded her of Bella she said.

On this particular day I was sitting in 6th period History, listening to Mr Brock waffle on about the Development of medicine, and how the vast majority off us neither have the mental capacity, or the will power to succeed in this subject. It was nearing 3pm, 7 minutes to infact and I was watching the seconds tick away on the white, institutionalised clock on the wall. Tiring from the constant clock watching I moved my gaze to my diary, there on the front page was mum, dad, Bella and her boyfriend Edward. Words cannot describe the sheer beauty of Edward or the amount of love that was apparent between them – just from looking at this picture. I was lost in a trance, looking at times that once were – happiness that was snatched away when my friend Thea nudged me.

'Lizzie, did you hear that? We are going to England!!' She squeaked in an over excited whisper.

'What, England – I don't under-'

'Mr Brock is running a school trip, to London! How amazing is that?' She exclaimed apparently thrilled about the prospect of the trip.

'Yes it is amazing…' My voice trailed off, lost in the clatter of chairs scraping, classmates running for the door and the ringing of the school bell. I picked up my bad and made for the exit, picking up a letter along the way.

For some reason today something had dulled my senses, colours – they had lost their vibrancy, smells – had lost their beauty and as I walked I felt an over powering sense of longing to go on that trip. I cannot explain where the longing came from – I have always been happy staying in Florida, looking after my mum (she does take some looking after) but now, I felt like I had to go, like an invisible force was pushing me to the airport, and on that aeroplane.

I suppose for the interests of the story I should skip the next few months. Nothing interesting really happened in them, and chances are – they would bore you until you fell asleep. In an essence they consisted of begging on my part, much deliberation my parent's part and finally – a lot of shopping and packing, apparently the English weather is unpredictable to say the least.

Where we will pick up again, I suppose will be three months later, at Florida international airport - me and Thea had said good bye to our parents and clambered onto the coach, one hour later we had arrived, passports and plane tickets in hand ready to check in.

It was 6am, our flight left at 7am – we were defiantly cutting it fine to say the least. It turned out that only 10 of us from my school decided to go, so the group was small, and friendly – three teachers Mr Brock, Miss Smith and Mrs Mayes had been selected to accompany us and if people didn't know better – they would think we were just one family enjoying a trip to England.

After check in we went straight to the departure lounge, one thing I have chosen not to mention so far is my tendency to trip and fall allot – so needless to say, our journey there wasn't without amusement – for most of our group anyway. We arrived at the departure lounge with 10 minutes to spare, so I grabbed a coffee from the nearest coffee lounge. I gulped the coffee down, smiling as the hot liquid san down my throat into my stomach, reviving me, soothing me.

Then, before I even had the chance to sit back down it was time to board the plane. I, without any hint of grace walked up the stairs and onto the aeroplane – apparently my clumsiness is another trait that makes me so much like Bella.

I found my seat; I was next to the window, with Thea on my other side. Not quite sure of what else to do, I shut my eyes – and let sleep engulf me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up 6 hours later to an air stewardess nudging me gently and asking me if I wanted a coffee, the cloud of sleep that had settled over me gradually edging away and the smell of coffee awakening my senses. In words that probably seamed far from understandable I accepted the coffee quickly, with a shaky, half asleep hand and quickly settled it on the small fold-down table before me.

I took the opportunity, now that I appeared to be a little more coherent to have a look around the airplane and take in my surroundings. I could hear the gentle snores of my best friend Thea, and stifled a quick laugh. She always swore that she never snored, and I always played up her gentle snore and pretended that it was the equivalent of a giant. I could see the heads of two over excited young children bobbing around on the seats in front, the six hours appearing to be far too long for them to stay still and their parents desperately trying to bribe them into silence with promises of copious amounts of sweets upon landing. Just across the isle from me was my teacher, Mr Brock, slumped over his chair, mouth wide open and dribbling. If only I had my camera, I would be able to use this evidence as a bribe to get myself straight 'A' grades for the rest of the year.

My attention was drawn, somewhat half heartedly to the cup of coffee before me and I gently smelt the aroma of the coffee beans. I had always liked the smell of coffee much more than the taste, often wondering how something that smelt so very good would not mirror that in its taste. Without paying much attention I stretched my hand towards my coffee cup and took a quick sip, the caffeine seamed to take an almost instant effect, and I felt slightly more alert than before.

Then, just as I leaned forwards to place my coffee back on the table the children in the seats in front moved their chair back, knocking the coffee straight out of my hands and onto my lap. It's amazing how quickly even I can move when I need too and I jumped out of my seat as the scolding liquid made its way over my lap and through my trousers burning my skin as it did so.

I grabbed my bag, left my seat and walked down the isle to the small toilets. I hate those toilets, not even big enough to get in and comfortably close the door – however I was going to manage to cool my burning legs I had idea. Upon arrival I noticed that the bad luck that always seams to trail after me had not yet got lost and given up on making my life just that little bit harder, as all the toilets were full, and a young girl was already waiting before me. I took my place in the queue behind her, hissing quietly as my leg hit the side sending a stab of pain to my leg. I began to wonder weather blowing on my legs would cool the pain slightly, and chuckled under my breath as I imagined how the poor girl in front of me would react to that bizarre action, as she turned around and looked at me.

I was instantly caught breathless - before me stood someone with the same amount of unnatural beauty that I had only ever seen in one place before, the picture of Edward in my diary. The girl was very petite, with the sort of figure and grace surrounding her that any ballet dancer would die for. She had dark spiky hair, and perfectly flawless pale skin that seamed to glow in the half light of the cabin. She was dressed perfectly, in a way that accentuated her figure and brought out the colour in her eyes. Her eyes. They were like nothing I had ever seen before, framed by her perfect eyelashes were a pair of golden eyes that seamed to draw you in and remind you of butterscotch.

She smiled a perfect smile before speaking in a high speed, perfect voice.

'Are you quite alright, you appeared to be in some pain? Gosh! Your trousers, is that coffee? That will take forever for you to get out, my mother has always said how deeply coffee stains. Coffee! Oh my, that must be hot, are you hurt? My father is a doctor maybe I should take you to him…' I have a feeling that she would have gone on gabbling forever had the look on my face not been one of pure amazement, and had she not seamed to take a slight double take and for the first time really look at me. She looked down, at my small frame and past my shapeless waist until she looked up at my face with a small gasp. 'What is your name?'

'Urm, I am sorry – but who are you, you seam familiar' I asked, slightly shocked by the look this strangely familiar stranger had just given me and taken aback by her question.

'I am Alice, Alice Cullen.' She said softly. Edward's sister. With that my head began to swim, dots appeared before my eyes, and I knew no more.


End file.
